


Caretaking

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Chas is always there when John returns home, bruised or worse.





	Caretaking

"Why do you do this?" Chas asked, handing the bag of frozen peas over. John pressed the packaging against his bruised cheek with a hiss that turned into a sigh of relief.

"It's fun to piss off bigots," John said. "Especially homophobes."

Chas was used to John coming home banged up, but it still tore at him to see the man he cared about bruised and bloodied. It was one thing when John had been out demon hunting or some other activity that involved risking himself to save the innocent, but when it was a bar fight, especially one John had started - however righteous the motivation - it was another.

The reason why went deep into John's scarred psyche of course. On some level John was punishing himself for all the things he'd done, everything he rightly or wrongly blamed himself for. There was little anyone could do to rein in the worst of his recklessness, only assist where they could and mop up afterwards.

So Chas sighed and poured a large scotch which John sipped at, and put the kettle on and some bread in the toaster in the hopes of getting something other than alcohol in John before bedtime.


End file.
